This Time Will be Different
by Franki J. Anglen
Summary: Jennifer Thompson always stayed in the back. Out of the way. Until her 6th year when she join the DA and fought in the Battle of Hogwarts. Now the battle is finally over and she and Hermione find themselves back in time. Now they have to befriend the Marauders, keep secrets, and try not to change the future. Rated M for later chapters and possible cussing.


_**I do not own Harry Potter**_

**Hey Guys! Thanks for taking the time to read this. This is one of my first stories. Feel free to review and if you have any questions, suggestions, or corrections please message me. Hope you enjoy!**

Jennifer had always admired the golden trio and their friends from afar. She was never brave enough to approach any of them, even Luna, who was in the same dorm as her. She never thought Luna was odd, in fact, she loved how she wasn't afraid to be different. She joined the D.A. when the "Silver Trio" had restarted it and fought alongside them during the Battle of Hogwarts. It was after that, that she had mustered enough courage to talk to Ginny. The youngest Weasley was sitting apart from the rest of her family, waiting for the chance to talk to Harry Potter alone, when the brunette walked up to her.

"Hello Ginny" the slightly younger girl said, "I'm sorry about Fred. I know it's hard and I just wanted to let you know that you can talk to me if you ever need to." Ginny glared at her "How do you know? Because you're a bloody Ravenclaw? You have no idea how I feel! All your family is safe because they're Muggles!" Jennifer simply nodded and sat next to the grieving girl letting her get her feelings out "You have no idea the kind of pain I'm feeling! Having been constantly afraid my family was going to die and now Fred's gone! And I couldn't do anything! How dare you say you know?!" Ginny broke down in tears unable to continue. The brunette wrapped her arms around the sobbing redhead and spoke softly "My family might be muggles but I know what it's like to lose a brother. When I was nine, my twin, Thomas, and I, were playing in our front yard when the ball we were playing with rolled into the street. I ran out in front of a car and Thomas pushed me out of the way but he wasn't able to move in time and was killed. I blamed myself, and still do after seven years. It'll hurt for a long time but it will get better. Not all the way, and nothing will ever be the same, but it will."

Ginny looked up at the girls, tears still falling from her eyes, "I'm sorry. I didn't know." Jennifer cut her off before she could continue "It's alright. How could you have? I just wanted to let you know I'm here for you. I know we aren't friends but you shouldn't have to feel alone." She released Ginny and stood up. "I need to return somethings to the Headmasters office. I'll see you later, just remember, I'm always here." Ginny nodded and the Ravenclaw left the Great Hall. She actually needed to return a time turner to the Room of Requirement but stopped when she heard footsteps running up behind her. She turned to see Hermione just before the Gryffindor ran into her. They both fell to the ground and Jennifer heard something break in her pocket. "I'm so sorry!" Hermione exclaimed, helping her up "I just wanted to see if everything was alright. I saw you talking to Ginny and-" She was cut off when she noticed the blood on the younger girls leg. "Oh my Godric you're hurt. Lets get you to Madam Pomfrey." Jennifer started to protest as Hermione wrapped an arm around her shoulders but everything started moving very fast. She realised everyone was moving reverse and it suddenly dawned on her what broke in her pocket.

The Time Turner.

"Hermione I'm so sorry." Hermione took a second to look at her disbelievingly. "What's going on?" Jennifer grabbed Hermione's hand as the older girl started to release her hold. "Don't let go. I had a time turner in my pocket which broke when I fell." Hermione looked at her in horror. "We're being sent back? But to when? When was the time turner made?" Jennifer looked grim thinking about how old the time turner was.

"June 2nd 1976."


End file.
